Beach Life
by Lotus914
Summary: When her and her family move to a new town, Lucy Heartfilia knows she's going to dread her new life... or is she? What new adventures await Lucy as she meets new people, learn new things, and maybe even... find true love?


**Hello everyone! I know I should probably be updating ****_Rising Star_****, but I was craving to write another story, so here's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it!**

"Mom, please don't make me go!" Lucy Heartfilia yelled through her door.

Her mother sighed, so loudly, in fact, Lucy could hear it very distinctly through her thick oak door.

"What was that sigh for?!" Lucy said, with exaggerated distress. She could be such the drama queen.

"Please sweetie? It won't be that bad," Lucy's mom begged her stubborn daughter, and she added one of those smiles that looked so sweet and innocent, the kind that go perfect with big puppy eyes. Lucy practically felt like she was drowning in the sweetness from that smile, even though her door was firmly shut and, just for good measure, LOCKED. She made a mental note to perfect that smile one day. She already had the matching puppy eyes to a T.

"Layla! Has Lucy stopped sulking yet? We need to leave _soon _or risk missing the 'Welcome' party, and you know how Grandine gets!"

"Sorry dear, but you have to get out_ now _unless you would like to go train with Miss Aquarius at swim camp?"

Lucy shuddered. _No, s_he thought. She most certainly would _not _like that. At all. Madam Aquarius was extraordinary good at helping you memorize her lessons. Well, maybe a little more like she _forced _her students to learn them. Or else she got mad. _Very mad. _So, Lucy decided to suck it up and go with her family to the beach. Or maybe more like _move _to the beach. That just so happened to be on the other side of the country. Which meant at a two day flight in the private jet. Which also meant at 48 hours of being strapped into a flying death trap. With her very intolerable family. Pure Joy.

Her door opened with a slight click. The door slowly revealed a blond girl wearing a sundress. Two things were very noticeable on the blond. (1) Her huge breasts, and (2) the smile on her face was clearly a fake one.

"When do we leave?" Lucy asked in such a sweet voice, that it was nearly terrifying.

"Virgo has already placed all of your new furniture in the jet," The older blond said with an eyebrow perfectly arched at the top her forehead.

"So then we are leaving now?" Lucy asked in hushed voice, as if she seemed scared of someone hearing her.

"Yes Princess, we leave now," said a maid with light pink hair.

"EEEEKKK!" the two blonds screamed in unison.

"Princess?" the maid asked in her normal monotone voice.

"A-ah, Virgo, you scared us," replied Lucy, with her hand over heart.

"Sorry Princess. Shall I receive punishment?"

"N-no, that's not needed Virgo," Lucy sweat-drops as she replies to her personal maid. Lucy clears her throat, suddenly wanting to escape the awkwardness that shrouded the three females.

The other two women look at the young blond, waiting to hear what she had to say.

Lucy's eyes widen slightly with the attention completely placed on her. She shakes her head lightly, trying to chase away any awkwardness. "Well then? Are we going to go, or what?" Lucy asks in an odd, chirpity tone.

"Ah, yes, we should be going darling, your father is waiting for us," Layla replied, as if she _just now _remembered about her husband, Jude Heartfilia, waiting patiently for the two women.

"Princess, I shall come with you, as I am your personal maid, of course?" a hint of sadness lies in Virgo's voice as she asks this.

"Of course! Like I would ever leave one of my friends behind!" Lucy states, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. After seeing that Virgo understands this, she says in a (_fake_) happy go lucky voice, "Well then, let's get going!" and she strides to where the jet was located outside, with Layla and Virgo following suite.

**Well guys, that's going to be it for now. I'll work hard on my ****_Rising Star _****story, until I get a few reviews for this story. Just to let you know, this is a NaLu story, so don't get worked up about no Natsu so far. So yeah. If you guys like this story and want some more chapters, just review. It might take me a little time to update it. Well, bye guys!**

**-Lotus914**


End file.
